


Feels Alone

by shlryn4



Series: His Reason [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahasia dibalik kemunculan sebuah chants "He Smoke When He Wants"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Alone

“Aku tidak”

Kau berdiri tepat dihadapannya yang menatapmu penuh selidik. Angin sejuk menyapamu berkali-kali menandakan musim akan berganti di Hertfordshire. Dia, lagi-lagi, selangkah mendekatimu.

“Stress? Frustrasi?”

Menggeleng cepat. Kau kembali member _passing_ padanya, tapi ia menghentikan laju bola, memutar bola itu sesaat di kakinya sebelum mem-panenka bola ke hadapanmu, “Ayolah –katakan padaku. Aku tahu media sering mengsalahartikan keadaan, tapi aku serius khawatir padamu.”

Kau menyambut bola itu dengan sedikit melompat, memantulkannya pada dadamu sebelum menyentuh tanah, “Media memang selalu seperti itu, kau tahu.”

“Jadi itu tidak benar,” Ujarnya riang seiring menghampirimu lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, “Benar kan, Jack?” Kau melihat gerakannya kemudian mundur selangkah untuk menghindar dari _tackling_. Mengangkat bahumu sebagai jawaban sekaligus teka-teki, kau menunjukkan senyum kecilmu.

“Lalu untuk apa Arsene memanggilku?” balasmu santau membuatnya kembali mendekatimu, mengambil bola yang sempat terhenti di antara kakimu sebelum menjawab, “Oh –ayolah, Jack, katakan yang sebenarnya padaku. Jangan menyimpannya… _lagi_.”

Kau termangu sesaat. Alasan. Ya, alasan mengapa kau melakukannya. Hal yang kau lakukan diluar kesadaranmu saat itu. Didorong atas dasar mencoba mungkin takkan bisa dijadikan sebagai alibi belaka, melainkan satu hal yang pasti –kala kau merasakan bahwa _sesuatu_ sedang menyelimutimu. Dan lirihannya membuatmu tersadar akan satu hal lain: entah sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikan _ini_ darinya –kau terpaksa melakukannya. Namun, _lagi_ , kau tahu bahwa kau salah mengambil langkah.

Berbohong takkan pernah menyelesaikan masalah.

Meski sejujurnya kau hanya tak mau mengatakannya dan membuat ia merasa bersalah.

“Jack,” Sudut matamu menangkap sosoknya yang memberi _through pass_   pada Lukas–di mana kini sudah mulai berlatih– sehingga memungkinkan dirinya untuk mendekatimu sekali lagi, “Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.”

“Aku kesepian, Aaron,”

Pada akhirnya pun, kau tak kuasa menahannya lagi. Tidak padanya.

“Archie dan Delilah –mereka berdua memang melengkapiku, melengkapi kehidupanku. Aku mampu tersenyum karena mereka berdua. Kenyataannya berbeda. Baiklah –tak sepenuhnya aku berbohong padamu. Archie mungkin mampu mengerti. Menurutmu, bagaimana dengan Delilah? Haruskah –haruskah aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Aku merindukanmu, Aaron.”

Dia sedikit terhenyak, menyadari bahwa _ia rasa_ sudah lama sejak ia menghampiri dirimu dengan membawa sekantong penuh _snack_ serta minuman bersoda untuk bermain FIFA di rumahmu. Sulit, untuk saat ini, kehadiran putrid kecil bernama Delilah memaksanya untuk membiasakan diri agar tidak seperti _biasanya_. Ia paham, ia juga takkan mau merusak pikiran Delilah sejak bayi tentang apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Setidaknya, sampai ia mengerti.

“Oh, Jack…”

Dia sendiri tak tahan, dan hampir mencoba hal yang sama. _Hampir_.

“Tapi –tidak harus dengan… _itu_ ‘kan?”

Kau terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan, kembali menatap matanya yang kini menatap balik padamu dengan penuh selidik sekaligus kecemasan. Lautan itu berkilau –indah sekali. Kau nyaris tenggelam karenanya.

_You’re just missing this moment. Missing him._

“Ya –kurasa memang ada cara lain, aku akan berusaha untuk –“

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatmu, kau rasakan sepasang tangan melingkar pada tubuhmu –merengkuhmu dengan erat… seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya lagi.

_Jangan lakukan lagi._

Kau tersentak pelan. Seolah dirinya menyampaikan sebuah telepati padamu, mereka mengalir dalam darahmu. Menyiratkan sebuah pesan berharga agar kau berhenti melakukannya. Degup jantung kalian saling menyahut dalam harmonisasi irama yang ada –masih sama, tak berubah, namun lama tak dirasa. Kalian seakan kembali ke masa-masa itu, secara nyata. Bukan untuk terulang kembali, melainkan sekedar merasakan perasaan aneh yang jujur saja, kalian menyukainya.

Rengkuhan itu berarti segalanya –agar tak satupun dari kalian yang merasa kesepian.

_Aku merindukanmu. Merindukan kita._

“Jack –“ Kau menahannya –agar tak melepas momen indah seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak pasang mata yang melihat kalian dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kau bahkan bisa mendengar sekelompok _dench army_ yang bersiul dari kejauhan. Tak peduli, meski senyuman tersungging di wajahmu.

“Biarkan saja.”

Tak perlu kau ketahui bahwa dalam rengkuhanmu, dia pun tersenyum jua. Tak apa jika ini memang maumu karena pada dasarnya, _you deserve it more than anyone else in this world_. Ia berani memastikan bahwa kau takkan sendiri, untuk kedua kalinya.


End file.
